junkmasterfandomcom-20200214-history
1.67
1.67D: # Penny in Covenant will actually spawn with her proper outfit. # Fixed an issue with a missing world model for the Laundered Nurse Dress # Made the description of the Pack Alpha, Ace Operator perks clearer as to the bonuses they offer. # SCAV #2 will now check for all short bladed weapons, allowing (nearly) any mod-based knife to benefit from the intended bonus. # Fixed the conditions in Talia, Jacob and Deezer's dialogues so they don't incessantly act like you're still doing your investigation. # Reduced the Disciple Blade's damage from 20 to 11, to bring it more in line with similar weapons. # Disciple Blade weapon mod upgrade requirements reduced to compensate. # Loose Assaultron Weapon head mod will now have a proper name to differentiate it from the regular head. # Fixed the description of Codsworth's companion perk (reduces damage from robot energy weapons by 10%, doesn't give +10 ER) # Preston's Companion Perk makes it clear it affects energy weapon damage as well. # The Tesla Rifle's buff vs certain enemies now extends to robot versions of the weapon. # Added new Hazard paint, based off original Explosive resistance PA material. Boosts perception when all parts painted. # Removed paint slot from Raider Power Armor, Institute Power Armor. # AUtomatic Laser Musket mod can now be removed from its weapon and put onto another Laser Musket. 1.67C: # Added Tesla T-60 parts as possibilities to drop from the Nukacade vending/legendary drops. # Added a scrap recipe for the busted Covenant beds. # Fixed the clipping issue in the Drifter armor (and it's subsequent Cage/Spike versions) where the arm would clip through the gloves. Adjusted boot size as well. # Pulse Grenades will now be affected by the Demolition Expert Perk, does additional damage against Power Armor/Robots/Synths/Turrets/Vertibirds # Broadsider multi-shot canister now increases capacity to 5. # Fixed an issue that would allow the Trading Post Caravan to be built in Vault 88 1.67: # Fixed an issue with the Operators Dress underarmor (both) so it no longer override armor addons in its own file. # Fixed an issue where some Trapper armor upgrades were erroneously pointed at Raider Armor. # Rapid legendary effect renamed Swift to avoid confusion with Rapid automatic weapon mods. # Separated Power Armor paint and Power Armor Material. Now you can enjoy looking good without losing functionality. # Created Material options for the IPA-01 power armor. # Power Armor now has a 5% chance to drop as a legendary item. # Power Armor will now display legendary effects applied to it. # Overhauled Instance Naming Rules so Legendary effects no longer compete with modifications, and to make room for inevitable sorting options. # The Tesla Rifle will now do 10 additional damage per hit against Robots, Synths, Turrets, and Vertibirds, much like in earlier Fallout installments (shout out to Minkus for suggesting this) # Tesla T-60 enhancements can be removed from the pieces you get from Tesla and now put on other T-60 power armor parts. A new modding slot should appear for T-60 power armor at the workstation